Radio frequency (RF) isolation containers are used to test the operation of equipment in an isolated environment where the equipment will not be affected by external radio frequency interference. In a particular case, the RF isolation container may also include internal damping of RF waves so that the equipment will not be affected by reflected RF waves generated by the operation of the equipment itself.
A conventional RF isolation container generally includes a cast or welded rectangular housing that is divided into a top portion and a bottom portion. The top portion and the bottom portion are connected by a hinge at one end thereof. The bottom portion typically has walls with a grooved joint running around the top of the walls. The grooved joint is designed to receive the edge of the walls of the top portion when the top portion is closed. Further, the grooved joint is generally provided with a metallic mesh gasket or the like to ensure electrical contact between the top portion and the bottom portion.
Conventional RF isolation containers also typically have a handle for raising and lowering the top portion. Since the top portion can be heavy, a support system, such as gas cylinders or the like, are typically provided to assist with opening/closing of the RF isolation container or holding it in an open position. The support system may be provided either internal or external to the RF isolation container.
A conventional RF isolation container also generally includes a locking mechanism to allow a user to lock the top portion in place against the bottom portion with sufficient pressure to ensure that an electrical connection between the top portion and bottom portion is complete and remains consistent throughout the test procedure. Typical locking mechanisms may rely on the weight of the top portion to ensure an appropriate closure or may involve a mechanical mechanism in which the handle is pushed with sufficient pressure to engage a mechanical lock.
Conventional RF isolation containers present several problems, particularly in a manufacturing environment.
In the area of ergonomics, there may be issues with the types of motions/pressures that need to be applied in the operation of the RF isolation container. For example, the locking mechanism in conventional RF isolation containers can also be problematic from a health and safety viewpoint. In some cases, the lock requires exertion by the operator of significant additional pressure to lock the lid in place against the gaskets or to activate the locking mechanism. Similarly, pressure may be required to later unlock the lid against the pressure that has had to be exerted to engage the lock. This additional pressure requirement and the additional movements and possible jarring required can lead to health and safety issues, such as repetitive strain injury and the like.
In the area of maintenance, there can be issues related to the number/type of parts in an RF isolation container. For example, from a maintenance standpoint, it can be difficult to determine when gas cylinders used in supporting the lid may need maintenance or be likely to break. As such, there are difficulties in ensuring that the gas cylinder supports for the container lid are functioning correctly. If the gas cylinders fail while a worker has a hand inside the RF isolation container, there is a safety issue. Similar concerns can also arise with regard to RF isolation containers that have a snap-closing mechanism which relies on the weight of the lid to complete the seal of the RF isolation container.
Another maintenance issue relates to cleaning of the conventional RF isolation containers. It can be difficult to remove dust or other material that may enter the base of the RF isolation container and can be difficult to clean the grooved joint provided in the walls of the bottom portion for receiving the walls of the top portion.
As such, there is a need for an improved RF isolation container.